


It’s Not Your Fault

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, POV Child, Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley, Scared Christopher, Season/Series 03, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When the tsunami hits, Christopher thinks of his dad and wonders if he’ll see him again.





	It’s Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> Well okay. I said I wasn’t going to write this, but Amanda is a bad influence so here we are. All because I asked what if we had a Jack and Rose moment where Buck tries to get on the firetruck with Christopher and it won’t hold him. But no one dies, so that’s an improvement.
> 
> For the “It’s All My Fault” slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo.

Christopher is sure he’s never felt real fear until the moment the sirens started ringing out and Buck was running with him in his arms. He thinks of his dad as they duck into a booth and Buck holds him close, telling him it’s going to be alright. It’s the same way his dad held him when his mom died. Things hadn’t been alright then. They hadn’t been for a while.

Not until recently at least. Buck’s been a big help with that. He’s made his dad smile again. 

He wants to see that smile now. More than anything. He wonders if he ever will again. 

The water hits them and Christopher screams when it pulls him away from Buck. He scrambles, trying to keep above water. But it keeps pushing him down. 

He looks around him and sees a pole close by and reaches out for it. His hand slips at first but then he catches it, using the pole to pull his body closer. He holds on, trying to see if he can find Buck in the water.

At first it's nothing but blue, but then he sees Buck swimming towards him. 

"Buck! I'm here!"

"I'm coming, buddy!" Buck calls. "Just keep holding on."

Christopher does his best, keeping a tight grip on the pole as Buck swims towards him. 

"I'm going to need you to trust me, alright?" 

Christopher nods. "I do."

"Okay, then when I say, I need you to let go of the pole and jump into my arms. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Buck says. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." 

Christopher's afraid, but he trusts Buck. So he lets go of the pole and jumps down into Buck's arms. Buck catches him, wrapping an arm tightly around him, as Christopher puts his arms around his neck. 

The water continues to rush around them and all Christopher can do is hold on as Buck tries to keep them both above water. 

"I'm gonna get you to that truck," Buck tells him..

"Okay."

Buck swims them to the fire truck that's stuck nearby. It makes him think of his dad and wonder where he is. Whether he's here looking for them. He has to be. 

Buck hefts him up onto the truck and Christopher has a moment of relief at being out of the water. At least until Buck doesn't join him. 

Christopher slides over to the side and looks down at Buck. "Buck? Come on."

"Give me a second bud," Buck says, giving me a pained smile. 

Buck rests his head against the side of the truck for a moment before pulling back. "Alright. I'm coming up."

Buck tries to push himself up onto the truck, only to slip back down. He goes under the water for a moment before reappearing. He tries again and again. On the third try he almost makes it up but then the truck tilts, causing more water to come onto the top. 

Buck's eyes widen and he crawls back down into the water. Christopher peers down at him. "You need to get up here."

Buck shakes his head, "I can't. Not without almost sinking the truck. I can't risk that. You just stay there. And I'll be here. Someone will come."

The water is pushing hard against Buck. He's having trouble holding onto the side, his hands slipping before finding their place again. 

"Hey buddy?" Buck calls. 

"Yeah?"

"You're a good kid," Buck says. "You take care of your dad. He needs you."

"Buck…"

The water crashes against Buck again and his hands slip. He tries to grab hold of something on the truck but can't. Christopher has to watch as the water starts to sweep him away. 

"Buck!" He cries, reaching his hand out. It's not going to help. He knows that. But he has to try something. "Buck!"

For a moment, Buck is able to grab ahold of some ropes and hold on. But then they're snapping and Buck is getting swept away again. He goes under and Christopher watches, waiting for him to come back up. He doesn't. 

"Buck! Somebody! Help! Please!"

He screams and cries until his throat starts to hurt. He stops screaming but continues to cry, hoping someone will find him and help him. Help Buck. 

When help finally comes, Christopher is still crying. He tries to tell the firemen that Buck is out there, but they just keep telling him it's okay and he's safe. He knows he's safe. He's safe because of Buck. 

He just wants to see someone he knows. They'll listen to him. They'll go find Buck. 

"Christopher!"

Christopher looks up at the sound of his dad's voice, and lets out another sob when he runs towards him, dropping to his knees, and taking him into his arms. 

"You're safe," Dad tells him. "I've got you buddy."

"Buck," Christopher sobs. "You have to get Buck."

Dad pulls back to look at him. "He's not with you?"

Christopher shakes his, "No. He got me to the truck but he couldn't make it on. He got swept away. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Dad. "

"Hey," his dad says, taking his face in his hands. "It's not your fault, okay? Wherever Buck is we're going to find him."

He turns to someone behind him, and speaks in a low voice. They nod before walking off. He turns back to Christopher. "Let's get you home."

Christopher wants to argue and say he's not going anywhere until they find Buck, but he doesn't. Dad has to be as worried as he is. 

"You need to tell him," Christopher says as his dad starts to walk them away. 

"What?"

"You need to tell Buck how you feel," Christopher says. 

"I hardly think now is the time," Dad tells him. 

"We almost died," Christopher reminds him. "There is no better time."

"You're too smart for your own good," Dad mutters. He ruffles his hair before kissing his head. 

"Eddie!"

His dad stills, turning his head towards the familiar voice. Christopher turns too, smiling when he sees who's running towards them. 

Buck stumbles to a stop in front of them, looking between him and his dad. "You found him."

"Someone else did," Dad says. "But only because of you, I hear."

"Yeah well, I couldn't let anything happen to him," Buck says. 

"And what about you?"

Buck waves him off. "I'm fine. I'm gonna be sore in the morning, but I'm alive."

"You are." His dad looks down at Christopher. "I'm gonna put you down on this bench for a couple minutes while I talk to Buck, but I'll be right here."

Christopher nods, "Okay. Remember what I said."

His dad smiles, "I will."

Christopher can't hear what they're saying, but there's a lot of tears and hugging. Then after more taking, they're kissing. Christopher let's out a happy cheer, causing them both to turn to him. 

His dad walks over and picks him up, putting his other arm around Buck's waste. "Buck's coming home with us tonight."

"Just tonight?" Christopher asks. "Or forever?"

Buck smiles, "I like the sound of forever."

His dad smiles, and pulls them both closer. "So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
